


The Four Times Harry Informed his Friends about Draco (or the time he acted like a Slytherin)

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry acts like a Slytherin, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s told everyone about him and Draco. It’s not his fault that they were all too busy at the time to hear what he was saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Harry Informed his Friends about Draco (or the time he acted like a Slytherin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/98181.html) for the 2014 HD_Owlpost Winter Fest. ♥
> 
> “I fell in love with someone I never expected to fall for.”  
> Dear sassy_cissa, I loved that line and it’s what inspired this story; I hope you like it! :) ♥ digthewriter, thank you for going over this and fixing it even though you had a crazy busy schedule! ♥ :)

“You’ll never believe who I ran into today,” Harry says, determinedly  _not_  looking at Hermione.  
  
She doesn’t look up from the scroll she’s reading, Harry knows she probably isn’t even listening to him as they only managed to get permission for an hour in the Ministry Archives and there’s  _a lot_  of dusty old scrolls to go through. He’s timed this out perfectly; this way he isn’t keeping anything from his friends  _but_  he’s also saved from the interrogation that would otherwise be unavoidable.  
  
He continues, “It was Draco Malfoy. He was coming out of  _Madame Tubfoot’s Emporium for the Perfectly Groomed Witch and Wizard_ , he says he was buying something for his mother but I doubt it. Anyway, it turns out he’s back from that University in France, the one where he went to study Potions. He wants to open a high end apothecary and he’s looking for business partners.”  
  
Hermione doesn’t curse or give any other indication that she’s listening to Harry. He smirks and goes on, “You know I have all that money just gathering dust in the vault and  _you’re_  the one who had suggested investing some of it so I decided to offer, I figured Malfoy would never say yes so there wasn’t any harm. Except,  _he did_  and now I’m meeting him for dinner today to discuss business plans.”  
  
Hermione moves her head closer to the scroll and wipes at a spot of dust. Harry gives himself a mental pat on the back and pulls a heavy scroll closer to himself.  
  
“Good talk, Hermione.”  
  


(*)

  
  
“Ron, you busy?”   
  
Harry peeps into the room and smiles in relief, Ron’s got his magni-specs on and he’s frowning at a tiny bludger. Harry steps in and takes a seat as far away from Ron’s work table as he can, “I’m really confused and I need your advice.”  
  
Ron picks up a wonky looking tool and hits the bludger with it.  
  
“I had dinner with Malfoy last night, to discuss business as I’m sure Hermione must have already informed you, and it was quite nice, actually. Yeah, I know, how could dinner with Malfoy have been nice, right? But it was, he’s a surprisingly okay bloke when he’s not insulting somebody’s parents. Or allying himself with Dark Wizards, but it’s all water under the bridge now, yeah?”  
  
Ron curses and throws the wonky tool across the room, he picks up his wand and waves it over the tiny bludger, muttering all the while.  
  
“Or is it? How do I know he won’t just swindle me off all my money? No, wait, that’s stupid, the Malfoys already have money. Then what else is he after? It’s hard to believe that after all these years the Malfoy we loved to hate could actually be a nice person! I had only offered the money out of politeness.”  
  
Ron taps the bludger with his wand.  
  
“I think one meeting isn’t enough for me to form an opinion of him, maybe I should give him another try, in a different setting perhaps to see how he does. Yes, I know, I’ll invite him to my house for dinner! If he’s still the same old Malfoy, he’ll probably refuse. Perfect.”  
  
Harry stands and moves to the door, “Thanks for the advice, mate. I knew I could count on you.”  
  
As he’s walking down the corridor towards the exit to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, there’s the sound of an explosion behind him and Ron’s triumphant cheer.  
  


(*)

  
  
“Hi, Mr Weasley.”  
  
Harry shouts over the roar of the engine. He’d found Mr Weasley in his tiny little workshop outside and he’d seized the opportunity.  
  
“I’m really glad you’re home today, I had to ask you something.”  
  
Mr Weasely pokes at the engine with a screwdriver, jumping back in surprise when the engine makes a whirring sound and then starts roaring again, louder than before.  
  
“Do you think people can change? I really want to believe that they do but I’m also worried that I’ll be proved wrong. How can someone who’s been mean, rude,  _and_  a brat his entire life can also be someone who’s funny, kind,  _and_  brave?  _That’s_  the Draco I’ve seen these past three weeks and we’ve met almost every other day so there’s no way he’s acting because  _no one_  is that good an actor. So do you think he’s changed?”  
  
Mr Weasely jabs his wand through an opening in the engine cover and jumps back when sparks appear, making the engine sputter once, twice, before starting up again.  
  
“Or maybe he’s always been this person and we just didn’t see it? Why is all of this so confusing? I like him, I  _really_  like him so why can’t I just accept him the way he is now without letting his past affect my feelings. After all,  _my dad_  wasn’t the nicest person while he was at Hogwarts but everyone always says nice things about him.”  
  
Mr Weasley wipes his hands on the flowery apron he’s wearing as a cover over his robes and pushes a button, making the engine stop with a drawn out whine. He looks up and blinks in surprise, “Harry, I didn’t see you there!”  
  
Harry laughs and pats Mr Weasley’s hand before moving for the door, “That’s okay, thanks for all your help.”  
  


(*)

  
  
He’s hit with a burst of sound – voices, some shouting and some placating, pots and pans and knives chopping things on multiple surfaces around the kitchen. He knows Mrs Weasley is most likely too busy now to listen to him, that’s why Harry’s chosen this moment to Floo her. It’s not like he’s scared of how they’ll all react once they get to know who he’s dating, it’s more that he’d rather skip that whole confrontation altogether. At least this way he can say that  _technically_  he did inform everybody, if they were too busy at that time to listen to him it’s not his fault.  
  
“Mrs Weasley,” Harry shouts from the fireplace, making her jump as she passes by him.  
  
She glances at the fireplace and smiles at him. “Harry, dear, you gave me quite a fright!”  
  
“I’m sorry, I had to tell you something, I hope you’re not too busy right now?” He asks, smiling apologetically.  
  
She’s already turned back to the pots on the stove, checking the contents of each pot.  
  
Harry continues, “You had asked me to bring a friend along so I am, I’m bringing Draco Malfoy.”  
  
Mrs Weasley moves to check on the bread and Harry takes that as his cue to leave. He’s done his job by informing her and yes, it wasn’t the bravest way of doing so but he did  _almost_  get sorted into Slytherin.  
  


(*)

  
  
“Are you sure they know I’m coming?” Draco asks for the millionth time, fussing with his tie as they walk towards the Burrow. Harry had wanted to take the Floo but Draco refused to suddenly appear in the midst of a houseful of Weasleys like that.  
  
Harry grabs Draco’s hand and holds onto it, his palms are sweaty, “Yes, they do. I told Mrs Weasley myself this afternoon.”  
  
Draco stops suddenly, making Harry stumble to a halt as well. “Does she know the same way your friends know about us?”  
  
Harry shrugs sheepishly, “Hey! At least she knows! In a way. That’s more than I can say about your friends.”  
  
It’s Draco’s turn to fidget as he starts walking again. “Well, I’m waiting until they get over the fact that we’re friends before I even bring up the possibility of us being more than that. Besides, it’s not the same kind of situation. Your friends are all Gryffindors, aren’t they  _supposed_  to be noble and forgiving?”  
  
“Then you don’t have any reason to worry.” Harry smirks.  
  
They reach the door and stop, both looking at each other as they take in the sound of laughter and shouting coming from inside. Draco looks slightly nauseous and Harry squeezes his hand once before knocking on the door.  
  
There’s a frozen moment of time when Ron opens the door and takes in the sight of the two of them standing there, holding hands and with Draco carrying a large bottle of wine. Then Ron smiles and steps back to let the two of them in, “'Bout time the two of you got here! Rosie was getting worried you wouldn’t make it.”  
  
Harry can see Draco smile a little, though it looks more like a pained grimace as he enters the house and takes in the sight of all the Weasleys looking at the two of them.  
  
“Hello,” he says, and Harry’s heart feels like it will burst with pride at seeing Draco take the first step.  
  
There’s an instant barrage of greetings and hugs and somewhere between all of that Harry and Draco get separated, which is how Harry finds himself cornered by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Before he can get a word in, Hermione says, “Do you really think that after years spent studying in that noisy common room I can’t read and have conversations at the same time?”  
  
Harry shrugs, “It was worth a try. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
  
“Because,” Ron answers for her, “when it comes to Malfoy, mate, there’s never been any point explaining anything to you. And somehow, you’ve always been right about him, so we figured, why bother, you are smart enough to know what you’re doing.”  
  
“Do you know what you’re doing, Harry?” Hermione asks, looking at him with concern.  
  
Harry feels a rush of gratitude for his friends. “Yes,” he locks gazes with Draco who’s standing across the room, listening to Mr Weasley explain the merits of a four stroke engine over a two stroke engine. He smiles and winks at Draco and enjoys the slight flush that spreads over his cheeks, “I do.”


End file.
